Men Don't Change
by Kohari
Summary: Hilary finally realizes she can't change Tyson. Was giving him up for Kai a good idea? How will he react to this sudden switch? Now with alternate ending!
1. Chapter 1

Men Don't Change: Chapter One  
  
You could hear the bickering all the way down the hall. It was Hilary versus Tyson again, and everyone knew that Hilary would win. Don't worry, there was no violence in these fights, just arguing. But ever since Tyson had asked her out last year (they're 16 now (), he pretty much let her have her way. Usually.  
"You act as though I want this!" She shouted, so loud that Max and the rest of the team could hear it in the dojo. They tried not to listen, really they did, but it was...just not possible to tune out the couple, even from Tyson's bedroom. It was hard to have breakfast in peace with them screaming at each other. They all used to get along so well, too.  
"Well how am I supposed to know that? You sure seem like you do!" returned Tyson, furious that Hilary would start this up so early. His stomach growled, almost in agreement, giving Hilary another reason to pounce on him.  
"That's another thing! You're always eating. It can't be too healthy for you. I've been trying to get you to go on a diet for sometime, but noo. You just keep on being a human garbage dump!"  
"Excuse me?!"  
"You think we should go break this up?" whispered Max, concerned for the relationship of his friends. The two in Tyson's room just kept going on about his eating habits.  
"Nah," advised Dizzi. "Best to let the two handle it on their own."  
"She's right," said Kai, in the corner. By himself, as usual. He didn't have to talk too loudly over the noise, and everyone in the room got quiet every time he spoke, always ready to listen. "These things are better left to the people involved. Which we're not."  
"Yeah. But Hilary does have a point," Ray commented. "Eating so much can't be good for you. Should we do something about that?"  
"Where does he put it all?" joked Max, though no one thought it funny. "He's like a human crater."  
At this point, the argument ended and Kenny shushed the others as Hilary ran through and out the room. Tears streamed across her face, and some areas were blotchy. She didn't say a word as she quickly closed the door, grabbing her backpack on the way out. Tyson came in a second later, and sat down on the floor between the Chief and Max. He looked at the door, as though debating whether to follow her, but he shook his head slightly and started dishing out his breakfast, reducing the servings to half of what Kai would eat.  
"You okay, Tyson?" Max asked, his voice a little low and sorrowful. Tyson didn't respond, didn't say a word. He just played with the little food on his plate, pushing some of what was supposed to be grits around and around the circle of his dish. Max tried again, "Tyson?"  
"Huh?" The addressed hardly looked up as he answered, but went immediately back to spacing out before Max could inquire anything further.  
"Something's not right," observed Ray. "Are you sure he's – "  
"Shhh! He's right there!" hissed Kenny.  
"Yeah, but I don't think he's listening," objected Max. He looked at Tyson a minute before he jumped back in the conversation. "This isn't his usual self. Even after..." He cut himself off, afraid Tyson was listening.  
"True," agreed Kenny.  
"That's what I'm saying. Doesn't he always say at least something? Complain about Hilary, ask us to pass something to him? He at least talks..."  
"You don't think – "started Max, and everyone stared at him. Nobody finished the sentence, scared of what it could mean. Would Hilary break up with Tyson?  
"I highly doubt it." The voice came once again from Kai. "They love each other too much to lose faith in each other at this point."  
"Wow, two sentences," Dizzi attempted at a joke. Again, no one laughed or even smiled.  
"Don't worry about it," said Tyson feebly. Everyone jerked their heads at him, unaware that he had listened in.  
"Oh, man." (Max)  
"Busted." (Ray)  
"Uh-oh, boys." (Dizzi)  
"Sorry, Tyson," Kenny tried to explain. "It's just that we were worried and – "  
"Yeah, I heard the whole thing," Tyson replied, though sadly. "It's only right I guess since I suppose you heard the argument, right?"  
"Ummm." None of them knew what to say. True, it was unavoidable to hear, but how do you tell that to someone that was in it?  
"It's okay, guys," forgave Tyson. "I know how loud it was. You couldn't help it, huh? I'm sorry you had to hear it."  
"Well, we didn't hear the entire thing, if it eases your mind," offered Ray.  
"Maybe you should ask him for the play-by-play," joked Dizzi. Everyone got silent (er).  
"It's alright. I don't mind. You'll find out anyway." Tyson sighed. "I didn't want to start the summer like this."  
Max patted his buddy on the back, trying to cheer him up. "It's okay, pal. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."  
There was momentary tension in the atmosphere as Tyson just sat there. Everyone caught their breath as he said, "She dumped me."  
"What?!" (Max)  
"That can't be." (Ray)  
"Seriously?" (Kenny)  
"Mm-hm. But I really wish it hadn't been like this. I would rather it have been when we were in France with the Majestics. Remember the so-called "chemistry" between Enrique and Hilary and I thought she'd dump me for him? At least if she'd broken it off there, she would've been happy."  
"Really?" Max was confused, sort of (my normal state of mind).  
"Then she would've had someone to run to, but now we're back and she had...only...me." He slowly lost his words in the guilt trip and rose to go back to his room. Nothing on his plate had been consumed. "I half wish she had broken up with me for another guy." That was all he had to say as he left.  
"Aren't you going to eat?" asked Max as Tyson was almost through the door.  
"No," came the answer as the door shut.  
Ray, concerned once again, said, "You know, when I said Tyson should eat less, I didn't mean like this." The rest nodded.  
They began to clean up the mess breakfast had made. No one noticed that Kai was missing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Men Don't Change: Chapter 2  
  
Hilary just kept running. She didn't care where she ended up, as long as she was away from Tyson. She had this eccentric feeling that someone was following her, and, try as she might to shake off the feeling, it was impossible to ignore. She took turns and sped down alleys. She tore across streets, not bothering to wait for the lights to change. Honks and angry shouts trailed after her, but she didn't care. All she knew was that the one time she really needed Tyson with her, he wasn't around because of her stupidity.  
Eventually, the need to avoid the stalker wore off, and she slowed to a stop under the bridge in the park where Tyson and Max had first met. The sound of water lapping onto the sandy, but in some areas grassy shore calmed her. She sat down on the hill, trying desperately not to fall asleep. Last time the water had lulled her out of consciousness, she had stayed out past curfew, worrying the team, and sending Tyson after her. Normally, she wouldn't care. It had once been so comforting to be awakened by the feel of his jacket on her shoulders, the sweet sound of his concerned voice, and the addictive scent of his cologne. Now, she didn't want him near her. It would only hurt her more. She'd have to find another friend's house to stay at while her parents were on vacation. Maybe Kai would take her in? No, he didn't give a flip what happened to other people. But she was sort of a teammate...didn't that mean they had to stick together in a time of crisis? She was rationalizing reasons to stay with Kai; that was odd. And this wasn't a crisis. All she had to do was be a little nicer to Tyson and apologize, and maybe he'd take her back. For now.  
However, pride wouldn't allow her to apologize first. And apologize for what? All she had done was try to make him see that he couldn't always have someone cater to his every whim, though in an extreme way, she admitted to herself. She had thought that going with him would make him a little more mature, "sober him up" (used in the way 'get him to get serious'). She had had a time trying to tune out her friends' warnings and the country songs' words against that theory. Now she finally knew, after a whole year, that "Men Don't Change" was correct. "Dead on balls" accurate. She started singing it to herself, not realizing what she was doing until she had ended the song and she heard a voice behind her compliment, "Lovely voice. Though wasted on such a pathetic song."  
Frightened, she quickly turned around, just in time to see Kai hop expertly off one of the support beams of the bridge.  
"Oh, thank God it's you, Kai. I thought you were – "  
"Tyson?" He interrupted. "A stalker? I noticed you tried to avoid someone. I wasn't sure if you knew who it was."  
Hilary dropped her gaze. "Yeah, I thought a pervert or something was...well, you get it. I got worried. Is that how you found me here?"  
"I had a hunch you'd end up here, anyway."  
"So why follow? Why not just beat me here and tell Tyson where I'm at so we can straighten out a few things, and everything become peachy again?" She exaggerated her sarcasm, but it didn't affect the team captain.  
"I didn't think that's what you'd want. You need time to think to yourself." She looked at him directly in the eyes. As far as she could tell, he spoke the truth.  
"So why are you here?"  
"Tyson took it pretty hard. He'd be devastated if you were harmed in the slightest. I just decided to help you avoid any situation where that might occur."  
She smiled a little. He had kept a straight face, though she had never known Kai to grin very often. He was always so serious. When he was in a room, sometimes that attitude spread like an epidemic, and fun became temporarily...obsolete. As though painlessness and no feelings at all were the only things you could feel.  
"You know," she told him, "this is the most you've ever said to me at once." He said nothing. She went on, "Sometimes I wonder how you can exclude yourself from the social life. Everywhere you go, people see you as a mystery, an enigma. Many even hate you. Can you even feel happiness? 'Cause whatever people feel, others feel too. Like when you're sad at a party, everyone else is, too, and it ruins the mood. That's how you are. The way you act at the time affects others. It affects me. But even so," and she turned to him, "I'm glad you're here."  
Kai remained emotionless, and Hilary resumed facing the water. Storm clouds carpeted the sky, so it seemed later than it was. Almost like it was night instead of morning.  
"I'm guessing we'd better get going soon, huh?" she asked him. When he didn't answer, she was a little scared he was gone, like without him, she was defenseless. But she knew he was there, like a guardian spirit. They just sat there for a few minutes, until Hilary broke the silence.  
"You want to know something weird?" She didn't wait for a reply she knew wouldn't come. "I feel like I can tell you anything." Again he didn't answer. She waited a while before speaking again, "Do you know why I said yes to Tyson?"  
  
"No." He actually answered. "To be honest, it was a stupid thing to do."  
She chuckled under her breath for a moment. "I thought maybe if I helped guide him, he'd grow up a little. You know, a little less naïve."  
"You didn't love him," concluded Kai, to her surprise.  
"What?" Hilary turned to him. "But I did."  
He shook his head. "You went with him for the wrong reasons. When you fall in love with someone, you adore their bad qualities as much as the good. And if you don't, then you accept those idiosyncrasies. It appears to me that you tried to transform him to perfection by changing the negatives into good. That in itself proves you didn't love him."  
Hilary was a little angry that Kai was lecturing her over something he couldn't know anything about. "Alright then. When I figured out he'd never change, why did I stay with him. Explain that, rich boy."  
"Psychology."  
"Say what?"  
"It's only natural that humans try to do the impossible. So although you knew it was impossible to force him to change, it only pushed you harder to actually accomplish it. That's what happens. You try harder to achieve that goal. And many times, people do. That's why it was once said that nothing is impossible."  
"You've spent too much time with Kenny."  
"No. Kenny believes in limitations. I believe in exceeding those limitations. That is the distinct difference."  
"That, and your obnoxious attitude."  
"In the eye of the beholder."  
"Now I'm officially confused."  
"'Beauty is in the eye of the beholder.' What things are is how you perceive them."  
"Oh." Silence. "I really did think I loved him, Kai," she said eventually. She sighed. "I guess it was just a crush. Do you think it was wrong that I pursued it?" "If you did what your heart told you to do, and you don't regret it, then it wasn't wrong." "I don't know if I regret it. Sometimes, I felt like I was spending that time wrongly, like it was time I could've spent with the right one. Yet, at other times, I felt like I was spending it with the right one. Why? You've had all the answers so far; can you tell me this?" "No." She was disappointed. "This because it is something you have to look inside yourself for." He reached out his hand to help her get up. She examined it a second then took it. At that moment something took over them both. Without realizing it, Kai used that hand to pull her closer, but she didn't resist. She wanted this to happen. This extraordinary experience that followed has been known since the beginning of time as a kiss. 


	3. Chapter 3

Men Don't Change: Chapter 3  
  
"Tyson, stop pacing. You'll wear a groove in the floor," warned Ray. Tyson refused to listen and kept walking in the circular pattern he had maintained for the past hour. Every few seconds, he would stop, look at the clock, check his watch, and resume walking. He hadn't said much of anything since Hilary's curfew, 10:00(p.m.). It was now almost 11:30. Where could she be?  
"Don't worry, Tyson," advised Max. The blonde-headed fun-lover was starting to get nervous from watching Tyson pace. "I'm sure she'll show up. Or maybe she went to a friend's house to spend the night. Who could blame her after – "  
He was cut off as Ray covered Max's mouth with his hand, preventing further damage. He was right though. Maybe Hilary just didn't want to come "home."  
"Maybe I should go look for her, guys. She's never been this late before." Those were the first words Tyson had spoken for an hour and a half.  
"Don't sweat it, Tyson. She's probably fine," encouraged Kenny, tapping away at Dizzi's keyboard, checking up on beyblade stats. "If she's not here by midnight, I'll do a GPS scan."  
"Yeah, everything's cool, Tyson," agreed Max.  
Ray and the others kept a nonchalant attitude going (with the exception of Tyson), but deep down, they really were worried.  
By 11:59, Kenny was getting ready to bring up the GPS screen, when in walked Hilary. There was no Kai in sight. But this was normal. "Hey, guys! 'S up?"  
Everyone gasped with relief when they saw she was okay. Tyson nearly skipped over to her, giving her a loving hug, when she pushed him away. Uh- oh.  
"Sorry, Tyson, but you're in time-out," she said coolly as she hung her bookbag on the coat rack.  
"Time out?" Confusion ensued.  
"We no longer know each other. Okay?"  
"What?! Hilary, what's going on?" Tyson objected.  
"Yeah, that's a little extreme, Hil," commented Max.  
"You can't stay mad at him forever, you know." This bit of input came from Dizzi, echoed by Ray. How could she be this angry?  
"I'm no longer on this team. And I'm leaving," answered Class President Hilary (3 years running).  
"Leaving? Why?" (Tyson)  
"Stay here, home-girl." Grandpa poked his head in the door. "Where ya gonna crash while ya parents vacation?"  
"I've already arranged that, Grandpa," explained Hilary. "I'm going to get my things." She left for the main house, closing the door quietly.  
"So, she's ticked enough to split, but not PO'd enough to slam da door," observed Grandpa. It was at that moment that Kai decided to enter the scene.  
"Hey, Kai!" greeted Tyson. He was his normal self now that Hilary was back. He would find some way to keep her there. Kai nodded in response.  
"Where were you?" nosed Max.  
"You bailed after breakfast, and both you and Hilary were gone until just now," noticed Kenny.  
"Hey!" shouted Tyson. "Surely you're not suggesting that my girl would cheat on me like that with – "  
"I'm not your girl, Tyson," corrected Hilary as she strolled in loaded with suitcases and bags.  
"That was fast," admired Dizzi.  
Hilary ignored the rest of them, shifting her burden, and heading for the door. As she walked past Kai, she held out her hand, in which he placed a key. Then she was gone.  
"So you're – "Max gaped.  
"You're the friend she's staying with?" asked Ray.  
"NO!" yelled Tyson.  
"Wait, let's not be too hasty jumping to conclusions," cautioned Kenny. He had everyone's attention, so he reasoned, "All he did was give her a key. We don't know what kind of key it was. She doesn't have a car; maybe he's loaning her his." Tyson was relaxing a little. "Or maybe," continued the Chief, "it was a key to someone's house that he knows. It could be a key to her luggage she dropped and he picked up. We have no way of knowing. You shouldn't overreact, Tyson."  
"If you don't mind us asking, Kai," said Ray, "what kind of key was it?"  
"It was a house key." The words were hardly out of his mouth when Tyson pounced on him, grabbing the black shirt Kai was well known for.  
"You're rooming with my girl?!" He didn't bother to keep his voice down, and his face was red from anger.  
"Hands off, Tyson." The captain had no reaction whatsoever to the attack, except annoyance.  
Tyson let go rather roughly, but pointed at Kai and demanded, "I want a complete explanation on all of this!"  
"You're jumping to conclusions, Tyson," noted Kai as he smoothed out the area where Tyson had clenched. "However, yes, I am giving her a place to stay." Eyes bulged, and gasps followed this confession. Kenny had gasped so hard he was coughing.  
"What? I don't think I heard that right. Could you repeat it for me?" Tyson growled.  
"Oh, she isn't boarding with me. She only has a room in my mansion. The only keys to her room are in her possession and the maid's."  
"Maid's as in possession of one, or maids' as in more than one cleans the room?" asked Dizzi, half-jokingly.  
"There's a lot more, but only one cleans that particular wing," Kai cleared up.  
Tyson marched up to Kai until they could feel each other's breathing. "You listen, and you listen good," Tyson snarled, "She's my girl, and you stay away from her. There's no way I'll let you catch her on the rebound."  
Max stepped between the two, trying to avoid a confrontation. "Didn't you yourself say that you wished she was breaking up with you for another guy? And it's only temporary."  
Tyson jerked away. "Yeah, but not this one." He turned to Kai. "You do anything to her, and I swear to God, I'll kill you." (He doesn't mean it; he's just jealous and angry. Wanted to clear that up.)  
"Whatever." Kai turns and leaves.  
"You don't mean that, Tyson." (Ray)  
"Yes, I do," whispered the blue-haired world champ.  
  
Writer: I'm not gonna reveal the future of this fanfic, but right now, Tyson's not serious. I know it's not right to swear to God either, but people do when they're pbeeped. BTW, PO'd means pbeeped off. I was hoping the story would go another way, so it may split off into two different ff's. I don't know. Up to 'Tyson marched' I had planned, but after that, it doesn't seem like something I would write. Anyway, tootles! ( 


	4. Chapter 4

Men Don't Change: Chapter 4  
  
Darkness consumed everything in his path as Kai walked home. The mansion was hard to miss, even at night. It looked a little ominous as he neared the gate, but he didn't care. He had been living here ever since his parents died and he had been placed under his grandfather's guardianship. Now that the old geyser was locked up in prison, the property was his. His to do with what he wanted.  
The halls were empty, but it didn't really matter. It wasn't like he needed an escort. Hilary might, but she probably found her way all right, anyway.  
He climbed the stairs to the North wing. He knew his way by memory. Third room on the left, second floor. The spiral staircase had made him dizzy sometimes as a kid, but by now he had gotten over it. It took him a minute to find his key and unlock his room, but when it was done, he quietly, though without knowing why, slipped in, and relocked the door. The bed was a little cool when he crawled in, but he was used to that. It didn't matter what the weather was like. People used to say he was immune to atmospherical conditions. Not really. He could just take it better, that's all.  
1:45. He still couldn't get to sleep. Normally, he could fall asleep at will, and still wake up before the sun rose, but tonight was different. Almost like he were subconsciously waiting for something.  
He tore back the covers and walked over to the desk across his oversized room. On the shelf were countless beyblades lined up neatly in rows. He picked up the blue one on the end. The one with the portrait of the legendary phoenix on it and flames on the sides. He held it close to his eyes, examining every inch of it. This blade had stood with him, through thick and thin. It had won him the lead position in a gang, had saved his butt a couple times, not to mention his life. It had even won him fame and the trophies lined up on his wall and in the cabinets downstairs. But the one thing it had never gotten him, the one thing he wanted most...  
Knock, knock.  
Unusual. The servants knew not to disturb him at during the late night and early morning hours. He could chastise them in the morning. Right now, it may be something important. He shoved the blade into his pocket, and opened the door.  
"Hilary," he whispered.  
"Hi," she said. She looked so graceful, so gorgeous, angelic in that satin nightgown she wore. The way the material shone, it appeared as though she was wearing a rainbow of shimmering colors. She had trouble looking into his eyes, embarrassed, as she explained, "I couldn't sleep. And I...don't know where anything is. Um, think you could keep me company?" She was serious.  
"No problem," he managed to say. He stepped aside so she could come in.  
"Wow. It's so huge!" she exclaimed in awe. "Much bigger than mine."  
"Yeah."  
She wandered around the room, checking out all his personal items. She was particularly interested in his beyblade collection and trophies. "You won this?" she asked pointing to the 3rd Annual International Beyblade Championship First Place cup.  
"It was too easy."  
"They stopped hosting that tournament in 2000, didn't they?"  
"The countries decided it was easier to send their candidates to the World Tournament. It was a lot cheaper and maintained economy stability."  
"Cool."  
"How'd you know about it?"  
"I studied a lot with Tyson. You know him, all about blading."  
"Really."  
"Yeah. I'm amazed he actually read those books. He hates reading. Quite an extensive collection of blades there, Kai."  
"And expensive. Every one I've owned since childhood. Each one custom- made." Was she impressed? Or just fishing around for things to discuss?  
"Can I touch?"  
"Why not?"  
"Awesome." The smile on her face practically glowed. It's true what she had said. What one person feels, the others feel, too. She was happy, and it was beginning to light up the room, and himself. She picked up the one he had used to dominate in the abbey. "Hardcore."  
She didn't know about his past. It was only natural she wouldn't understand his expression.  
"Something wrong, Kai?" she asked. "If I'm bothering you, I can leave."  
"It's not that," he whispered.  
"You okay? You look as though someone died." She placed the beyblade in his hands. "Something to do with this?" He put it back where it had been. She put her hand on his as he withdrew it. "Tell me." Her voice was so gentle, so peaceful. But his history was so painful. He pulled his hand away and sat on the bed. Hilary followed.  
"What's up?" She sounded genuinely concerned and curious. He refused to look at her. She took her hand under his face and made him look at her. "Tell me," she urged.  
'No wonder Tyson wanted her. She can be...seductive sometimes (the tame definition, not perverted). Especially...now...'  
"Please?" she pleaded. It was so tempting when she put it that way. He found himself telling her about the abbey, about his grandfather, about...his life in general. He even told her about the BladeSharks. How he met Tyson, how he joined the BladeBreakers. They're adventures together.  
"We're sort of like a second family to you, huh?" Hilary asked.  
"Most of them can be annoying. At times, even Ray can seem a little...off. I envy that. I want that naïve happiness. That childish bliss. I even regret sometimes how I treat them."  
"You wouldn't trade us for anything would you?"  
"Sometimes I think I would, but other times, I feel like I enjoy friendship."  
She smiled. "It seems many people underestimate beyblading. It earns you fame, sometimes money, and friendships. You envy us, but we also envy you, Kai."  
He looked at her. "But it doesn't win everything."  
"What do you mean?"  
"There's one thing it won Tyson but hasn't won me."  
"What's that?" She drew closer to him.  
"I think you can figure it out." She was momentarily confused. But she understood as they came closer and closer together until their lips touched.  
The next morning, for the first time in forever, the sun rose before Kai. He sat up, not remembering ever closing his eyes or falling asleep. The maid strolled in, broom in hand.  
"Good morning, Master Kai," she greeted. He grunted in return. He noticed that Hilary was curled up beside him. He pulled the blankets and moved them gently up to her shoulders so she'd be completely warm. Then he got out, careful not to wake her, and pecked her on the cheek, aware that the maid noticed.  
His clothes were already laid out for the day. As he dressed, the maid made sure to look away, though since she had cared for him since childhood, it was no big deal even if she did see him in his boxers.  
As he left, he gave his "nurse" specific directions how to care of her, and to let her sleep.  
"Tell no one," he ordered.  
"Your secret's safe with me, Master Kai," she answered. She smiled when he had gone. He had finally learned to show affection for another. 


	5. Chapter 5

Men Don't Change: Chapter 5  
  
Buzz, buzz, buzz. It just kept going on and on, buzzing and buzzing. Then Tyson finally got tired of it and threw it at the door. It hit it, dead center on the door, and then fell, crashing onto the floor, close to three other smashed alarm clocks from the previous week. "Bullseye," remarked Tyson groggily before falling back to sleep. He didn't get much of it. Five minutes later, Grandpa knocked on the door now scarred with dents and chipped paint/wood marks. Without even waiting for an answer, he came in, sneaking up on the blue-haired world champ beyblader.  
Closer and closer he crept, and when he was upon him, he hollered, slamming his hand down near the teen's ear, "Time to get up little dude!" Tyson awoke with a start, breathing heavily. When he realized the "danger" was only an old man, he rolled over back in the bed and pulled the covers up oover his head, well above his ears. "Lemme alone, Grandpa."  
The old man pretended not to notice, and spotted the now trashed alarm clock. "Just as I suspected, g-son, you done ruined another one. When will you learn to push the snooze button instead of launching it like a rocket at the door?" But Tyson had already fallen back into his blissful slumber.  
"Tyson!" This time, the blader didn't even stir. "Tyson!" Grandpa tried in a firmer voice. The boy only snored. The geezer (don't remember how to spell that word) shook his head and got ready to leave. He stopped when he saw the human alarm clock, Kai Hiwatari, standing, waiting impatiently in the doorway. "Hey, there home dog," he greeted the team captain. "See what you can do with the slacker." He left. Kai didn't waste any time.  
"Get UP, Tyson!" he said firmly. Hoping the phoenix-tamer would go away, Tyson pulled the old 'sleeptalk' trick, "I don't wanna go to school." This only made Kai more annoyed.  
"I said UP, Tyson. Training begins NOW!" Still, the addressed ignored him, "Num, num, num."  
"Let me try, Kai," requested a certain blond we all know and love - Max. "By now you should know he only responds to a certain word." Approaching the dragon master, he said tauntingly, "Up you get, or no breakfast! Come on, wakey, wakey, time for eggs and bakey (referring to bacon for those who don't know this rhyme)." This worked like a charm. Tyson immediately sat up, sniffed the air, and went into high gear dressing and brushing his teeth and hair, then ran down the stairs for his getting- up reward. By this time, Ray had joined the party.  
"You think he knows it's Tofu Day?" wondered Max aloud. The others shrugged. A scream was audible from downstairs. "Guess not."  
  
"So...hungry..." Tyson was lying on the porch, chin on floor, trying to summon up enough energy to stand up.  
"You should've eaten breakfast, Tyson," lectured the Chief, typing away on his laptop, entering the new stats for Max's Draciel.  
"Fake meat and eggs is hardly what I call breakfast," Tyson defended, propping himself up on his elbows.  
"Oh, come on, Tyson, tofu's not that bad," lied Max, returning from his training run. (I've never tried it, I don't know what it tastes like, but I heard it's nasty.)  
"It's organic, so there's no -" Kenny tried to explain, but he shook his head and went back to typing. "You wouldn't understand anyway."  
"If it has to do with genetic engineering, then he probably won't," commented Ray, loading his launcher. "Tofu isn't genetically engineered, and that's all Tyson needs to know." (I think all this is right)  
"Hey, where's Hilary?" Tyson attempted to change the subject. Everyone glanced around.  
"Come to think of it, she's not here, is she?" asked Kenny.  
"Nah, Kenny," answered Max sarcastically but playfully. "She's invisible." On the invisible he put a mysterious sounding emphasis. Then, just for a joke, he hooded himself with a jacket, and walked around the porch. "Ha Ha. You can't see me." This withdrew laughter from the others until Kai pulled the jacket off his head.  
"Ameteur," he scoffed, draping the jacket over a chair, afterward heading toward the pond for some advanced training in solitude.  
"Spoilsport," whispered Max with a fake pout. A slight snicker escaped and they all burst out laughing. All but Tyson, anyway.  
"What's wrong, Tyson?" asked Ray.  
Tyson just sighed, "It's just not the same without Hilary."  
"I know what you mean," offered Dizzi, trying to cheer him up. "After all, she's the only slave-driver worse than Kai, huh, Tyson?" Everyone knew it was a joke, and they started giggling uncontrollably again. Tyson smiled slightly.  
"Never thought I'd miss that," remembered Tyson. Ray stepped into the training "ring" they had drawn in the dirt, everybody trying desperately to calm down. It wasn't a funny joke, really, but it was just unstoppable. They had completely forgotten last night's events. He slipped over to the pond while everyone concentrated on Driger's performance.  
"Hey, Kai. Look," Tyson started, but Kai just kept focusing on Dranzer. Tyson went ahead with what he was going to say. "Look, um. I'm sorry, okay? About what I said last night. I didn't mean it. I was just a little upset. And, uh, jealous. So, I'm sorry." Still no response from Hiwatari. "You have every right to take her from me," he continued, "I don't deserve a girl like her, anyway." He looked away for a minute. That's when Kai turned around.  
"Don't worry about it, Tyson." They now faced each other. Dranzer spun back into its owner's hand and Kai stepped down from the brick. "There's nothing between me and Hilary," he told him as he walked past him, nearly bumping Tyson's shoulder. 'I hope,' he thought to himself.  
"Thanks, bud," said Tyson as they went their separate ways. 


	6. Chapter 6

Men Don't Change: Chapter 6  
  
Hilary groaned as she woke up. The sun was shining at an angle that was practically blinded her. Lifting her arm to shield her eyes, she looked at her watch that she had ignoramously left on overnight. What time was it? 12:30 (half past noon)?! How long was she asleep?! Quickly, she glanced around the room, wondering why Tyson hadn't awakened her, expecting to see the half-painted wooden walls of the dojo and an overhyper Max traipsing around, bouncing off the four of them like a dodgeball. Instead, her eyes were greeted by white stone and unfamiliar furnishings. Where did all these beyblades and trophies come from? And how big was this room?  
Snap! All of a sudden, it came back to her. Tyson, the animosity, the running, and...Kai! That's right. She was boarding with him now while her parents were gone. What would they say if they found out she was in the same house with a guy other than her boyfriend? And last night, she had...and...then that meant...then this was Kai's -  
The chain of thoughts was cut off by the cheerful voice of the maid. "Morning, deary." Hilary gasped. The woman had accidentally startled her. How long had she been there? She was half-thankful, half-disappointed that it hadn't been Kai who had been there. "I'm sorry. Did I frighten you, child?" apologized the maid. She was a little husky, but that didn't mean she was loyal. Heaven knows, she had been there for Kai since childhood, and she was going to be there through thick and thin for the young master. In fact, she had been looking forward to his juvenile years, and now they'd end soon. Her accent was a little heavy, Russian, if Hilary wasn't mistaken. In response to the question, Hilary rubbed her eyes, allowing herself to completely wake up. This didn't seem to bother the kindly maid. She just continued, "Master Kai is out right now; training with his friends, I assume. His team, at any rate. He doesn't like to refer to them as friends." She paused, realizing that she was rambling on, the momentary hurt on Hilary's face alerting her that she was possibly revealing things that didn't necessarily apply to the brunette.  
"Don't worry, deary," corrected the well-paid servant, "You ain't like them. I think it's healthy that he finally wants to have someone in his company. Breakfast is downstairs when you want it. Or, rather, lunch according to the schedule." She left, the smile remaining.  
"Nice lady," commented Hilary, once she was out of earshot. She noticed a chair close to the bed, on it, her normal "uniform," washed, dried, and squeaky clean. How had they...She shook her head. Duh, they had keys. How many of those outfits had she packed?  
Slowly, she got out from under the covers, and slipped on her clothes. Why had everyone let her sleep? After all, it wasn't her house. Just as she was opening the door to leave, a servant girl, around her own age appeared, about to enter the chambers.  
"Sorry, miss," whispered the girl as she slid past Hilary. Now was her chance to find out what was going on.  
"Um, excuse me," said Hilary, causing the girl to look up from making the bed.  
"Yes, ma'am?" asked the girl obediently.  
"Why was I allowed to sleep in? I'm supposed to go to training, too, right?" The question aroused a little confusion in the tiny mind of the girl, from her visage.  
"I know not, ma'am," she answered. "It was orders from Master Kai not to disturb you, it was." She went right back to fixing the bedsheets to look neat and tidy.  
"Um." The girl again responded with a "Yes ma'am."  
"Oh, uh, thank you," stuttered Hilary as she left, though she had wanted to ask a lot more.  
She descended the stairs into the dining room, amazed at how large it was and how much space there was at the table. Enough seats to comfortably the United Nations, and enough food to feed them as well.  
She counted how many places there were, and sat at her appointed space according to etiquette. Seems like that year at the boarding school really paid off now. Then, suddenly, she got up, to the amazement of the nearby butler who was ready to serve her (how was she supposed to reach the food on her own?). "You know what? I'm really not that hungry," she told him. As she was getting ready to leave, she spotted the maid she had seen that morning and made her way to her.  
"Oh, good morning, deary," repeated the maid. "Didn't you eat anything?"  
"Oh, no, ma'am. I -"  
"You really should eat something," she interrupted.  
"No, that's alright. I was just wondering if you knew where we were training today. You know, the Bladebreakers."  
"Of course, I do, silly. They were going to the dojo, and then some afternoon workouts on the beach. I would think if you were leaving now, you should go to the beach. After all, that's where they'd be about now."  
"Thank you," Hilary said quickly and rushed off, not staying long enough to hear the maid call out to her, "You should at least take something with you in case you're hungry later."  
It wasn't much of a jog to the beach, thankfully. A few minutes took her straight there. It was, what, quarter after one, now? Yes, just that. Stopping on the roadside, she (BTW, the beach is the sandy area of the park) glanced around, looking for her teammates. There they were! Tyson seemed happy enough, doodling in the sand, waiting for his turn to battle it out in the ring. Ray and Max were currently having it out in the dish, waving their ripcords around and shouting orders to their bitbeasts. Driger, do that! Draciel, go this way! You know. Kai was watching the fight, expressionless, as usual, and Kenny was typing away on his laptop (does he ever do anything else), loading the new battle data.  
Kai was the first to notice her arrival. His concentration being taken away from the battle led Ray and Max to investigate what was distracting him (this left an opening for Driger to knock Draciel out of the stadium seconds before it began to wobble and cease spinning). Tyson looked up, astounded for some reason, looking like he wanted to grin until his face fell off. Heck, even the Chief stopped typing in order to figure out what was going on. Hilary was already sliding down the hill. Everybody rushed to her.  
"Man, Hilary, we thought you weren't coming," observed a nervous Tyson. The statement was followed by a "yeah" from Max and a "mm-hm" from Ray. Kenny and Kai didn't say anything.  
"What made you think that, guys?" asked Hilary, surprised by their unfaithfulness. "I'm part of the team too, aren't I? Why wouldn't I come?" At this Kai commanded that training recommence. A few "aw's" followed, but nothing like defiance. Everybody knew where that got you: In deep crap.  
Kai was the only one who remained behind. He used his arm to block her path to the stadium, informing Hilary that now was the time she could have that talk with him she had been planning. (Max: Oh, man! Draciel!)  
"Finally woke up, huh?" he started. She nodded.  
"Yeah. How come you didn't wake me up?" she demanded in return.  
This caused a little panic inside his mind. What was he supposed to tell her, the truth? He thought, 'You looked so graceful sleeping, it would've been a shame...'  
He was spared the torture of answering. "I'm not weak, ya know. I can train just as well as the others." He remained silent. That wasn't his excuse, but she it was better that she had her own conclusions than the truth, right? Her next comment wounded him. "Why aren't we your friends, Kai?"  
"What?"  
"The maid. She said you didn't refer to us as friends. We're your team. We are your friends."  
"That's not...it wasn't completely accurate, what she said."  
"Yeah, she said -" She now had his undivided attention, and she didn't want to embarass anyone by telling him what she had heard. "Never mind." By now, Kai had his hands in his pockets and her way to the others was unbarred. She took this opportunity and went to join them, Kai permitting her. He was about to go as well when she turned around once more.  
"You could've told me to buzz off you know." Seeing the puzzled look her gave her, she explained. "You didn't have to put up with me all night. It's not like you asked me to barge into your life."  
Training went on as planned, with no more conversation between the two. 'No, Hilary,' he thought as he watched the others smile and jump around, watching jubilantly the beybattle between Ray and Tyson. 'But that doesn't mean I don't want you to. For the first time in a long time, I actually find joy and comfort in someone. When I'm with you.' 


	7. Chapter 7

Men Don't Change  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Kohari: I'd like to send out a special thank you to Hutchy. THANX! You've reviewed for every one of this fic's chapters. (gives cookie) On with the...show?  
  
Nighttime came around almost too quickly. Max was the first to suggest that they go home and get some shut-eye for training tomorrow. Kenny agreed, but informed them that he needed to do some research, so it was vital that he have plenty of time for it. Ray wanted to check out how much a hotel would be. It was agreed. They would leave.  
  
Kai began to take the long way home, and Hilary climbed the dunes to the road. Tyson was glad that they had finally quit training. Kai was too far away to hear them now, so it was perfect for Tyson to have that talk he'd been meaning to have with Hilary. If only he could catch up to her.  
  
"Hil!" She was about to start walking down the road to the mansion, but she turned around and helped Tyson up the sand.   
  
"Yeah. What?" She remembered the way he had treated her, and she treated him coldly. She was beginning to act a little like Kai. Unbeknownst to the two of them, Kai had noticed what was going on, and had stuck around.  
  
"Look, I dunno if I ever said I was sorry about...ya know," Tyson explained, not sure what to say. He had practiced all morning, but for some reason, it all left him, and he felt like he wasn't prepared for this, despite his confidence before. Hilary had her hand on her hip, waiting for what he had to say, almost impatiently, as though he were holding her up from something important. He went on, "Anyway, I'm saying it now. It's so different without you, and, to be honest, I didn't think I'd miss you as much as I do. I love ya, Hilary. I'm sorry. And..." He was blushing like mad, "I want you to come back with me. I'm sure Grandpa would appreciate your help, and...I could use your company." He internally let out a sigh of relief. He had done it. It was over. Now she would hug him, kiss him, pack her stuff, and come home.   
  
"That's it, huh?" He was surprised at what she had to say. " Yeah, it's different when the shoe's on the other foot, ain't it? That's all I am to you, isn't it? Grandpa's hired hand and just someone to talk to. Especially at night, huh? Is that what you want? You're hoping you can talk me into forgiving you and then going home with you so you can try to get me into the same bed as you. No, Tyson. Our relationship never evolved to that level, and it's gone down a few anyway. So fuck off." She started walking away from him, Kai silently thinking, 'Go Hilary. You show that dickhead who's boss.'  
  
Tyson watched her for a few steps, and then ran to catch up with her. "Look. I was wrong. And I'd never even think of doing anything perverted to you. You know that. Plus -" She cut him off.  
  
"Oh, please, Tyson." She was red-hot angry now. "You don't really care. All you want is to be able to parade around, bragging you've got a girlfriend, and a smart bitch who'll do your homework for you."  
  
"It's summer..." He felt so small and weak underneath her gaze. Her eyes were...almost demonic. It was scary.  
  
"It doesn't matter. All that matters to you is winning beybattles, anyway. You're just scared you'll lose your 'trophy' to someone superior to you. As far as I can tell, there is nothing between me and Kai." She calmed down a little. "If I really matter to you, then leave me alone. I don't want you anymore, if I ever did. So please." She commenced strolling off. "Don't make it harder for either of us."  
  
Tyson just stood there, watching the girl of his dreams walk away and at the same time, out of his life. Funny, isn't it, how life throws curve balls your way? When he had first met Hilary, he wouldn't've dared to call her anything but a witch. Now, she was his princess, his angel, his everything. Her words stung, but...she was right. Obviously he meant nothing to her now, and he shouldn't have to begin with. All he had done was cause misery for her, and now she was done with it. If she really did mean as much to him as he thought she did, he should let her go, right? But shouldn't it be a lot easier? He snapped out of his trance and went home.  
  
The second Tyson was gone, Kai ran after Hilary. She may need some company, and there was no telling who or what stalked around in the city's alleys late at night. He could hardly forgive himself for almost taking another path from her to begin with.  
  
"You alright?" he asked as he caught up with her.  
  
"Yeah." She sounded distant. And a little untruthful. There was silence until she told him, "Remember how I thought I could tell you anything?"  
  
"Mm-hm." What was she getting at?  
  
"Was I right?" She sounded serious.  
  
"Of course." He was confused.  
  
"Well, I know you heard what all I said to Tyson. I just told him to get out of my life. I don't love him, so why act like it? But, why do I feel like I'm doing the wrong thing?"  
  
"I can't answer that." She looked at him.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm not you. That's a question you have to answer for yourself. But if it helps your situation, I have a confession to make."  
  
"Confession?"  
  
"You probably already knew, but..."  
  
"What?" She really didn't know.  
  
He shook his head. "Never mind." They had stopped, so he passed her when he started walking.   
  
"Wait up!" He was already a good distance away from her, so she had to jog to catch up with him. "What were you gonna say?"  
  
"Forget it."  
  
"Seriously." He didn't answer her. "I told you all my secrets. All you did was tell me what everyone else knew. The least you could do is even the odds for me."  
  
Again, they stopped, Hilary blocking Kai's way. Kai hesitated. She had a point. She had spilled her heart out to him; it was only fair he revealed what was hidden in his soul. But what would she say?  
  
"You don't want to know," he said, and tried to shove past her gently, but she pushed him back lightly. "Trust me, Hilary. You'll hate me once you know it."  
  
"Whatever you tell me, I won't resent it, or hate you for it. I promise."  
  
"Seriously?" She nodded. "Swear it?" She nodded once more. He turned away from her. "I love you."  
  
He heard her let out a slight gasp. He was embarassed, and really wanted to leave, but he knew she wouldn't let him. She directed his face to look at her, her slender fingers cupped under his chin. He glanced briefly into her eyes, then turned away. He mentally cursed at himself for being so weak at a time like this. Who would've thought the great Hiwatari could get so worked up over a girl and a secret?  
  
"If you really mean it," she told him, "then look me in the eyes and tell me. If you're lying, then you won't be able to do it."  
  
He did. As soon as he had said it, she pulled him closer so their lips touched for the third time. "Me, too," she told him as they parted. "I love you, too." This time when they kissed, it lasted a lot longer, and had more passion. Neither held anything back. 


	8. Chapter 8

Men Don't Change  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kohari: Okay, I feel a little hated. Only eleven reviews total? That's pathetic! Whoever's reading this and not reviewing is totally crushing my self-esteem. Oh well. Who needs non-reviewers anyway? I'm gonna dedicate this chapter to myself. Yeah, that's right. Me. Go, me! Anyway, if you review all my chapters, I'll dedicate a chapter to you! Maxie, you're up!  
  
Max: -mumbling- Why does everyone call me that? -cheerful- Kohari does not own Beyblade or anything else for that matter!  
  
Kohari: Hey! I own my very huge stuffed animal collection!  
  
All: Stuffed animals?  
  
Kohari: It doesn't matter. The point is: I don't own Beyblade. Now, let's get this show on the road. If you could call fanfiction a show.  
  
Begin Ch.8!  
  
Kai was surprised at what he had actually done. He had just admitted to Hilary his secret love for her. He was equally astonished at the fact that she actually returned that emotion. Then, their lips locked? This was definitely one strange night. He was brought out of his trance by a female voice whispering his name.  
  
"Kai?" He hadn't realized he had been staring. "You okay?" He nodded. In truth, he didn't know the answer to that. They walked to the mansion, hopping the gate so they wouldn't have to explain why they were out so late together to anyone who would be at the intercom, unlocking the fence.   
  
Kai had already jumped. Hilary was having a little trouble. Truth be told, she was scared of heights. She slipped down, finally, and Kai caught her as she fell, her face so red, it would've passed as a tomato. He wasn't looking at her, though. He was watching the doors. It was normal for him to be out so late, but they had a guest. Someone was bound to notice she was missing as well. He just hoped they didn't come to investigate while he had her in his arms.  
  
Hilary was hesitant to stand again. The feel of Kai's arms under her knees and back was comforting. But he was surely uncomfortable, and she didn't want to tick him off.   
  
They passed silently in the halls, hoping nobody was still at their jobs. Usually most of them were done at certain times, but with the cleaning crews, they had no idea how long the work would last.  
  
When they reached the hall where Hilary and Kai would separate, Kai noticed she hung back. It was time for her to go to her own room, but she was reluctant. She just stood there, not wanting to go, and looking like she was afraid to go. She was scared. That room was so big. And although Kai's security were top-notch, there was no telling who or what could be in her room, waiting for her to be asleep, alone, defenseless...she shuddered.  
  
Kai sighed. He was a few yards away from her, but he could still see paranoia on her face. 'Guilty conscience,' he thought to himself as he took her by the hand. 'Or is it something else?'  
  
"You can sleep in my room," he explained, and she looked relieved. He began to lead the way, both still being as quiet as possible.  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind?" she whispered, noticing he still held her hand.  
  
"Yeah," came the answer. He accidentally let out a little gasp, and pushed her into a hallway strategically placed at a ninety degree angle from where they were. Hilary was about to ask what the big idea was, but he put a finger to his lips signalling her to keep her mouth shut. In a few seconds, she found out why he had panicked. Footsteps rang out, coming in their direction, from another 90 degree angle on the other side of the hall a about twelve yards behind them.  
  
"Master Kai?" his nanny asked, coming around the corner. Now Hilary understood. There was no reason for her to be in this hallway, and he didn't want people making assumptions and asking questions.  
  
"Yes?" Kai responded, acting like he had just been walking to his room when she had shown up.  
  
"I thought that was you," she said, coming a little closer. The younger couple tensed, fearing that she might see Hilary there. She had seen Hilary in his dorm that morning, but it was late, and they had just come in. What would she say? "Were you taking a walk sir?" She was now right in front of Kai (he had his back to Hilary), and the teenage girl shrunk further away from the corner, making sure the maid could see nothing of her existence.  
  
"Yes, nanny." He called her nanny? He hated using the word, but she had been there for him since he was a kid. He had called her that then, and he kept up with the name now. He felt like a child.  
  
"Well, into bed with you. You need some sleep, those bags under your eyes say." She began to push him toward his room. He didn't resist, but he was trying to keep her attention on him, so she didn't notice Hilary. Not that it would matter. She wouldn't tell anyone, but he wasn't happy as it was with her knowing that Hilary had been in his room last night.  
  
But his efforts were in vain. 'Nanny' noticed the girl backed up against the wall. She turned Kai around to look at her. "Well, well, who do we hav here, but our young guest.." Kai looked away, almost ashamed. "I figured you'd try something like this, Master Kai. Love makes a boy do crazy things." Kai was about to protest against the comment, but she shushed him. "Now, go to the room 'afore someone notices." The two were surprised at this remark. The maid took this moment to shove them in the direction of Kai's room, and they walked off on their own. "Oh, and Master Kai," the nanny called out in a low voice before they got too far away. Kai turned to face her. "Do be careful, love. Some things can be dangerous to a young girl." Kai tutted in a like-I'd-ever-screw-anyone manner before leaving, and 'Nanny' smiled. "Oh, Kai. When will you learn that emotions have their up-sides too?" she whispered to herself before going back to her work.  
  
Kai shut the bedroom door behind them, and Hilary plopped down on the bed. He knew Hilary was too young, and he didn't want to take the risks of sex for her sake. But Lord knows, he wanted to (did I just write that?). Heaven only knows how much he wanted to. He shook his head at the thought and turned to Hilary.   
  
Her attention was focused on the trophies and beybaldes she had admired the night before. She had no idea how much he felt for her. And he'd never admit more than the fact that he had feelings for her. 'Oh, Tala, if you could only see me now,' Kai thought to himself as he watched her eyes search the room for something that she hadn't noticed before. 'You'd ridicule me even more.'  
  
Eventually, Hilary noticed that he was staring at her. "What?" she asked innocently. He shook his head. "Nothing," he told her as he crept closer to her until he was inches from her face. Her eyes glittered with excitement, and with love. His were full of passion for her and nothing else. She placed her hands around his neck and he his around her waist. They repeated for a fifth time what had happened before. Description is meaningless. Kisses are different every time, somehow, and they both thought this one the best, and longest, yet. No one could bother them now. They wouldn't dare.   
  
'Who knew,' Kai thought to himself, as his tongue snaked its way into her mouth, 'life could be so perfect.' He had been striving for perfection since he was born, and now, here it was in something so simple as affection.  
  
Kohari: Okay. I know it was lame. And short. But who cares? What matters is that I wrote it. Any suggestions for what you want to happen next? And keep it tame. I don't feel like putting sex in any of my stories. Though, this is the first one I've mentioned it in. Anyway, review. And Hutchy, you suck! You didn't review last chapter! -sticks out tongue- Don't take any of that seriously. But, please do review, and suggest, and I'll come up with another chapter soon! I hope. 


	9. Chapter 9

Men Don't Change  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Kohari: Okay. I didn't get many reviews, but I suppose it'll have to do. You people that aren't reviewing are so mean! I can't believe this! I feel hated now. Anyway, I can't say this was created by popular demand, but here goes anyway.  
  
Kai: In this fic I am...use your imagination. If you can't, then...I dunno...all of us are 16 I guess. And Kohari doesn't own Beyblade.  
  
Ch. 9 (I love restating these things)  
  
Hilary was snoozing peacefully beside him, unaware of how frightening the night can be. She was with him, how could she be scared? But even with her there with him, Kai still couldn't find himself able to return to SlumberWorld.  
  
Eventually, Kai just got up and dressed. Maybe a walk was all he needed. She wouldn't miss him. Would she? Oh, who cares? She would surely understand.  
  
He crept out of the room, careful to lock it after quietly shutting it. Nothing was happening to her, if he had anything to say about it. As much as he hated to admit it, he was a little paranoid about leaving her by herself. He didn't trust security systems. After all, how many times had he snuck by them? That alone proved you couldn't rely on them. Sneaking down the halls was the easy part. It was getting past the gate that you had to worry about. They, at least, were constantly monitored. He just hoped that Hilary would be safe for the short (?) period of time he would be gone. He had seen all those reports on television about girls being attacked for no reason, even in their own homes, and even with tight security. As stated before, he was half-afraid to leave. But he was desperate to get to sleep without awaking her.  
  
Back at Tyson's place, the world champ had woken again and had also decided on a walk. Neither boy on either path paid attention to where they were going. They knew the city like the back of their hand and no matter where their sub-conscious took them, they knew they wouldn't get lost and would easily find their way home even if they did.  
  
The park. That's where the boys' journey led them. Kai sat along the bank of the river, as almost everyone on their team did. Watching the waves was calming. Tyson just stood leaning on the bridge rail. The sound of water, though it was just as calming for him, had the effect that we all hate: it made him feel like he had to go. And I mean bathroom go. Rush to a port-a-john as fast as possible kind of go.   
  
But tonight was different. Instead of having to go to the bathroom, he had the urge to go talk to Hilary. He had blown it. He couldn't get her back. Kai had won and he had lost. Life was like a really hard video game without a reset button (don't sue me! I got it from Outlaw Star!). No matter how much you try, you have to try more than once to beat the big boss at the end. And he had sure as heck tried and failed.   
  
"'Pride cometh before a fall,'" Tyson quoted. "I guess I took a big fall. Is it worth getting back up?" Just as he was pondering this, he happened to see Kai on the riverbank. For some reason, at this sight, his hand slipped to his belt, on which hung a Swiss Army knife. Touching it, a strange idea came to his mind. He could end it here. Down there was the one who had ruined his life. Kai had complete control in training, but it hadn't been enough. He had to take control of his happiness and his life. That was what he had done when he had taken Hilary.  
  
The brunette back in Kai's mansion groaned as she woke up, remembering where she was and who she was supposed to be with. 'Funny,' she thought. 'He's gone. Maybe he's in the bathroom.' But she was scared. She was afraid he would abandon her. The real reason she prefered to be in the company of males is that she was paranoid. She had once slept with a knife under her pillow, praying every night that there would be no occasion to use it.   
  
When she checked his restroom, there was no sign of Kai. It was then that she noticed that the clothes that were lain out just a few hours ago for him were missing as well. He had gone out. Why? She didn't know. But she had a hunch where. Since she slept dressed, all she had to do was get out of the room.   
  
'It's locked,' she observed. But it didn't matter, because it was locked from the inside. 'I wonder why. Is he just as paranoid of intrusion?' she asked herself as she ran down the mansion halls and penetrated the gate.  
  
Tyson couldn't think clearly. What was wrong with him? He was thinking evil thoughts. What would Hilary say if she could see him now? He thought that one of them had to go. Would it be him, or Kai? He wanted to badly to just end his own life, but...Kai...  
  
Kai had ruined it for him and he wanted revenge. He silently, with weapon in hand, made his way down to the bank, Kai completely unaware of his intentions or of his existence at this point. When Tyson was right behind Kai, he made his presence known.  
  
"Hello, Kai," he surprised the captain, knife behind his back. Then, he quickly whipped it out in front of him, actually about to carry out what he had so badly wanted to do but couldn't bring himself to do.   
  
Kai fought desperately, not sure whether he should try to talk Tyson out of it. It was then that Tyson revealed all that was within him.  
  
"You ruined my life, Kai!" he shouted, no one hearing but the blader before him, who had his hands full trying to keep back Tyson's weapon. "You hated me all along. I didn't say anything, because I thought I was your friend all this time. I shouldn't've wasted time fooling myself! Hilary'll never love me again because of you. I HATE YOU!" With a sudden burst of energy, he tried to thrust the knife into Kai, the captain's hands shaking with the effort of repelling it.  
  
"I didn't do anything on purpose, Tyson," Kai tried to explain, but Tyson refused to listen, calling him a liar and the struggle went on. Kai would've tried to pry the weapon from the boy's hand, but he was too busy trying to stay alive.  
  
"Tyson, Stop!" a voice behind him called. It sounded like it was crying, watching the scene. Like they had just gotten there, but had seen a little of it, and couldn't take anymore. Tyson and Kai froze, eyes on the newcomer.  
  
"Hilary," Tyson whispered, surprised. She didn't say anything, but approached the two, who still were motionless, and cupped her hands around Tyson's, ready to hold him back if he tried anything. All of their breathing became irregular, and as Hilary had come closer, the two had seen that her face was stained with tears, even though she had jsut arrived.  
  
"Please Tyson, just let it go," she begged calmly, and gently removed the weapon from the champ's fingers.   
  
"Oh, God," Tyson said to himself. He hadn't wanted it to end like this. He hadn't even wanted it to happen. It was like he had gone on auto-pilot and couldn't control what he was doing. Like he had been possessed. "I"m so sorry." He himself was close to tears. Nothing could save him now. He had tried to take the life of another, he had contemplated suicide, and he had hurt the one he loved most. He could never be forgiven.   
  
"Tyson!" Hilary cried, hugging him tightly. He had been on top of Kai (trying to keep him from fighting back, not in the sick way, you pervs!), Kai being crushed to the ground. Tyson still hadn't gotten up, and Kai was a little confused. Finally, Tyson "dismounted" and left, Hilary being left on her knees beside and blood-stained Kai. He had only a few scrapes from being shoved to the hard dirt, but it still had left its mark on him.  
  
Hilary stood and put out her hand to help him up, and he took it. She lifted him to his feet, but neither said a word, and they weren't feeling anything romantic at the moment. The event that had just taken place hurt both of them too much. Tyson had been a friend. What had happened to him?  
  
"I suppose this is what you were protecting yourself from," Hilary commented, breaking the silence.   
  
"It doesn't take much for a friend to become an enemy," Kai responded. They were both sucked into sorrow.  
  
"So was he a friend?"  
  
"Every one of you is."  
  
"I thought we weren't."  
  
"You were. Especially you," Kai admitted. Should they tell Mr. Dickenson? The team? Should Tyson receive help? They were both a little confused as to what to do. Kai was almost brought to tears himself, seeing Hilary like this.   
  
Hilary was punishing herself. If she hadn't broken up with Tyson, if she hadn't been so cruel to him about it, would he still have attempted this? No. It was her fault. She was blaming herself for this, and Kai knew it. She had hurt Tyson, and he had tried to take out that pain on the one she loved. It just wasn't fair to her to have had to witness this.  
  
But it wasn't her fault. Sure, she had triggered it, but it was Tyson's choice. He didn't have to try to kill Kai. But he had chosen to. It was his fault, not his ex's. But Kai said nothing. She wouldn't've listened, and he doubted he could help now. But what should they do about this? Were some things best left unsaid?  
  
Kohari: Chapter 9 is over! What'dya think? I was planning on this scene from the beginning, but...I'm not sure it was the best thing I could've done. Anyway...review! Should they tell the others about it? Will this change Kai, Tyson, and Hilary's friendship? What will Tyson do about his actions? Or is this the last chapter and it doesn't matter. Help me out here, people! Byes! 


	10. Chapter 10

Men Don't Change  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Kohari: OK, I'm updating anyway. This chapter is dedicated to Akuya-chan. Why? Because...he/she was the only person that actually threatened me! I won't take it seriously, though. I know ya'll just messing around.  
  
Kai: Sure about that are we?  
  
Kohari: Shut it. I'm not the one that sleeps with a pocket knife under my pillow.  
  
Kai: How'd you find out about that?  
  
Kohari: -cough, cough, cough, ahem-  
  
Kai: HOW!  
  
Kohari: -sweatdrop- Internet?  
  
Kenny: Je- I mean Kohari does not own Beyblade. I think maybe we should start before this gets messy.  
  
Chapter 10!  
  
It was morning once again. Kai and Hilary hadn't shown up for practice and Ray and Max were going at it in the dish like always. Kenny? Typing away on that stupid laptop. As always. Tyson? Sitting on the porch steps, chin in hands, deep in thought (unfamiliar territority, there) about last night.   
  
'Why should they come?' Tyson asked himself, watching the others laugh over the competitive game, depressed and afraid of what he had almost done. 'After all, I tried to kill Kai. And Hilary saw it. She'll never love me. She'll never forgive me. What have I done to myself?!' His head sunk deeper until his fingers mingled with his unnatural-colored hair.   
  
For some reason, something in his gut told him to look up. The others had gone inside, without his knowing it, and Kai was walking through the entrance to the dojo. Tyson was happy to see him, and almost ran over to him, desperate to apologize, but as the captain strode past him without a word and giving him a friendly death glare, he realized that maybe now wasn't the time, and he went back into his trance.  
  
A set of fingers cupped itself around his chin and pulled his face up so that their eyes met. "Tyson, are you okay?" a voice asked, genuinely concerned.   
  
"Hilary," Tyson whispered, the only thing he could say. Then he pulled away and looked at the ground as she sat beside him on the dirt/dust-covered steps. "You hate me, don't you?" he asked, expecting a "duh", a slap, and resulting in a departing Hilary. The actuall reaction stunned him.  
  
"No." He looked up, surprised. "I don't hate you." Was she saying what he thought she was saying? "I don't hate you, I hate what you did. What you almost did."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why, Tyson? Why would you try to do something like that?" Her eyes looked ready to cry at any second, and it really hurt him. How she felt about all this, what he had put her through, and he couldn't explain any of it.  
  
"I - I don't even know. I just...I was so angry..."  
  
"Why? Angry about what? What is there to be so mad about?" He turned to her, ready to spill his heart out to her, seeing as the others were inside and couldn't hear anything.  
  
"Because...well, you broke up with me, and I couldn't see why. Then you're running around with my team captain like he's the best thing to ever happen to you. Which he probably was," he added as an afterthought. "And it hurt me, that you'd do this to me." His breathing was faltering, he was almost ready to cry, too. She looked sorry. "You never had to go out with me if you didn't love me to begin with."  
  
"I thought I did..." She was at a loss for words too.  
  
"I was jealous," he confessed. "Next thing I know, I'm at the bridge, and Kai's down at the river, and something came over me. I don't what possessed me, but my hand slipped to my knife and...it just happened that way. And you saw it. And now you'll never forgive me, and...this is all my fault. If I hadn't been so jealous..."  
  
She was speechless. Now she was confused. For a second, she thought her heart was now pulling in two directions. One toward this boy, internally crying out for help, and one way toward the man of her dreams, Kai. But no relationship could ever be with Tyson, and she loved Kai more than anything.   
  
"You can tell the cops. Or a shrink. I don't care. I just want all this to end. I just want to die!" Now the tears came flooding out of his eyes. And there is nothing sadder than seeing a blader like Tyson, conceited, and forever overconfident, crying his heart out and wishing for death. Contemplating suicide. It makes you want to die yourself, just hearing it.  
  
"No. You didn't mean to do it. There's no need to tell anyone," Hilary reassured him.  
  
"That's what you say, but it's not what you think," Tyson spluttered (is that a word?). "And it's not what Kai thinks, I know it." The tears greatly changed his voice.  
  
"I've already talked to Kai. He's not gonna press charges, and he'll take the secret to his grave. It's okay."  
  
"No. It's not. Even pretending like it never happened erases nothing!"  
  
Hilary sighed. He was stuck on self-pity and making her feel sympathy towards him as well. Their friendship was transformed now. He was nothing but a friend, now, who needed help. And she was going to do her best to help him. Putting him in an asylum would only worsen matters for Tyson, she knew.   
  
As she left after training that day with Kai at her side, she looked back. Tyson was still on that step, with dry eyes, and hadn't looked up since their conversation. Kai wished he could hate Tyson for what he had done. But, like Hilary, he couldn't hate him. He hated only what the boy had tried to do. And their friendship had greatly changed as well. Kai had once trusted Tyson, but now, he was a little apprehensive. Would Tyson try again?  
  
Hilary cried herself to sleep that night. In her room, not Kai's. Was this her fault? Everything Tyson had told her had centered around his feelings for her. She had led him on, thinking herself that she loved him, and when she had found out that he wasn't changing, then she dropped him like a hot potato.   
  
"What've I done?"  
  
Kai's room was lonelier than usual that night. He had always preferred being a loner over being a friend, and now Hilary knew why. You can trust only yourself, he knew that, but he found himself trusting Hilary as well. It wasn't just him that had gotten hurt. She had suffered some mental blows as well in this whole ordeal. She wasn't taking it well, either. He vowed that he would protect her. From anything like this ever again. Physical or psychological pain. It didn't matter. He would protect her. Love conquers all, right? Wrong.  
  
Kohari: Oh, what could I possibly mean by that? You'll just have to find out. IF I get...32 reviews. Sound okay? It better. And I know this wasn't exactly what anyone wanted, but whatever pops into my head, I type. So, sorry, Akuya-chan if this wasn't what you had in mind. At least her feelings for Tyson are sinking lower and lower. See, affection, then close friendship, and now just plain friendship. In fact, I don't think it's even friendship. Just help. Like a tutor for a student, ya know? Anyway...nobody shoot me for this either.  
  
Hiei: (where'd he come from?!) -sword poised-  
  
Kohari: Or slash me in half or any other fraction. No blood.  
  
Hiei: Urgh. -leaves-  
  
Kohari: Whatever. Don't you just love that boy? Anyway, I need suggestions. Oh, and next chapter: Tyson thinks about suicide, and no killing of Kai. I hope that's the way it'll go. Do you want him to actually try (and fail, I no want Ty fans storming my house and kidnapping me to hand me over to Iraqi people to torture (no offense to anyone)), or what? What'dya want?  
  
All: We want you to shut up and write another chapter, bitch.  
  
Kohari: Ooh. Harsh. That's not a very nice word to be using. And the rating will go up as of next chapter to R just to be safe. Review, and...Okay. I'll just shut it before --gets hit with rotten tomato-- . Okay, who's the genius that --another one--. Fine. Shutting up now! Bye! Geez! 


	11. Chapter 11

Men Don't Change  
  
Kohari: That's not fair. You guys updated too quick for me! I would've written this yesterday, but...I didn't feel like it. And I probably won't be able to update again until 7/28. Sorry. Anyway, I don't own Beyblade, so if you try to sue me, I will personally -  
  
Kai: --puts hand over her mouth--  
  
Kohari: --muffled words--  
  
Kai: I'm the only one that can threaten anyone around here. Got it?  
  
Kohari: --nods--  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Tyson stood on the bridge once again. If he was going to die, what better place than here? It was his favorite place in the world, surrounded by the water that had calmed him so many times, and by memories. He put one foot up on the rail, using it to lift himself up onto the concrete barrier that prevented people from falling off. For once, Tyson wanted to fall.  
  
He had left a note in his room. No one had been at the dojo; they were all doing their own thing. Max, Hilary, and, he thought, Kai had gone to the mall, and Ray wanted to check up on costs to send something back home, and then meet them there.  
  
He couldn't remember what the letter had said, but he wasn't about to go and refresh his memory. This may be the only chance he had with this. When the guys (and Hilary) got home that night, they would search for him, finding nothing but his last words on paper. The note was placed on his neatly placed pillow, which was on top of a bed that had actually been made that morning. Yes, Tyson had made his bed for once. And cleaned his room. Everything had to be perfect for when he...left.  
  
The wind whipped his unzipped jacket around behind him, his hair that had managed to escape the confines of his hat following suit. The breeze threatened to toss the cap into the sunset (yeah, it was sunset. Sorry to leave that out), but he didn't care anymore. About anything.  
  
His toed balanced along the edge of the wall (?), but he wasn't ready for them to slip. He wanted to make a wish before he threw himself into the gorgeous, multi-colored river and at the mercy of God.   
  
'Lord,' he thought, hoping God was listening, which the preachers had always said He was. 'I just want to say...I'm sorry. I've been a jerk all my life. And I love Hilary. This is my last prayer. You know what I'm going to do. Suicide is a coward's way out, but I guess...I am sort of a coward. It's not right for me to take my own life, but I deserve Hell. That's what I've put both her and Kai through here on Earth. I understand if you don't want me in Heaven. But grant me one last thing...'  
  
Tyson tossed his hat down into the water. Glancing around, he saw no one. He threw his jacket down on the ground. Either way, when someone found one of these items, or both, they'd know. He didn't want them to blame anyone for his death but himself.  
  
Brown eyes (am I right in this color? You'll see in a moment), under the bridge, hidden from Tyson's own, gazed on. Fearing for the worst.  
  
Tyson's hand wandered to a necklace. When had it gotten there? Why was even wearing one? He pulled it over his head and began to examine it. It was a locket? Before he had asked Hilary out, they had bought two necklaces. One went to each. It was a symbol of their friendship. That they'd always be there for each other.  
  
He snapped it open. Inside was a single picture. Hilary was in a tree, on a low branch, just above and beside Tyson's head, who was standing on the ground. They were waving at the camera.  
  
He closed it. Tears started to fall. 'I'm sorry. I wasn't there for you. And I won't be now.'  
  
He grasped it in his palm tightly, and dropped it just over the water, not watching it. He didn't hear it hit the water, or see any ripples. As it fell, someone's hand shot out, and caught it just before it hit the waves. And that someone climbed the hill, and was standing at the end of the bridge, unnoticed by a certain blader.  
  
"I love you, Hil. And I'm sorry. I wasn't there, I wasn't understanding, and I was a jerk. It's okay, now. You don't have to put up with me any longer." He looked out at the sun sinking down. "Please be happy."  
  
His arms fanned out from his sides, and he closed his eyes. He was ready to jump. 'Please forgive me.' Just as he was about to allow his weight to swing over the edge of the wall, a voice stopped him.  
  
"Tyson! Don't!"  
  
He waved his arms, trying to regain balance. He succeeded. Who had stopped him from doing what he thought everyone wanted? He looked over at the mystery person.  
  
"Hilary?"  
  
She ran over to him, pulling him down from the rail. He didn't resist, but he was stunned, and didn't help, either. She brushed him off (I dunno why), and retrieved his jacket for him, putting it on for him. He just watched, saying nothing. He was sort of paralyzed. He could only speak when she was done.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She stared at him confusedly.  
  
"Why save me? I thought you hated me."  
  
"I told you I didn't hate you." She looked a little surprised.  
  
"But you don't love me, either." He was saying all this blankly, as though he wasn't the one saying it. As though he were wrapped up inside himself and was on auto-pilot.  
  
"True. I don't. Not in the way you want me to." She couldn't deny it. "But that's no reason to kill yourself, Tyson. We're your friends. We love you as a friend." She held out the locket to him. He took it in his hands, clinging to it like he would never let go. They were kneeling on the bridge. Somehow they couldn't find the strength to stand.  
  
"Friends," he repeated. That word meant so much to him. Friendship had gotten him through everything life had put him through. Maybe there was something worth living for, if not love: Friendship. And he thanked God that he had seen it before he threw his life away. Thanked God for his friends. He hadn't found them. The Lord had given them to him.  
  
"I think it's time to go home," Hilary broke through his thoughts. The sun was setting fast, and the sky, once a bright pink mingling with a golden orange, was now transforming into a deep blue. "You need some rest." She stood up.  
  
He stood as well. She began to walk off, going to Kai's mansion. The two destinations were in two opposite directions. He hesitated.   
  
Just before she was out of earshot, he called out to her, "Hey, Hilary!" His smile was back. And its radiance lit up even the fast-darkening sky.  
  
She turned around.  
  
"Thanks!" He yelled, waving. "You're a great friend!" And they went home.  
  
'Friends.'  
  
Kohari: Woohoo! It's done! This chapter anyway. I think this is a great ending to the whole story, though. I could always make a sequel, right? Anyway, review it for me. And I know. I said I'd up the rating. I decided not to. But...Byes! 


	12. Chapter 12

Men Don't Change  
  
Kohari: I finally got an idea!  
  
Kai: Ohmigosh! It's a miracle!  
  
Kohari: Oh, shut up. I meant for this fic. Just for that, do the disclaimer.  
  
Kai: -sigh- Kohari does not own Beyblade or anything else that is mentioned in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
It had been a few days since the suicide incident. Hilary had spent that time with Kai, desperately trying to forget the whole ordeal. Who wouldn't want to? Kai didn't know about the incident, though.  
They were currently in his room. He was lying against his pillow, listening to a rap CD, and Hilary could hear some of it even with the radio blaring beside her at the foot of the bed. She was lying on her stomach, reading a Seventeen magazine. She switched the radio station to 94.1 (a country station in N.C.).  
"You listen to that?" Kai asked, amazed that people still listened to that country crap (No offense meant. Just something I put in there to describe how Kai saw it. I like country. It's cool!).  
"Well, yeah." Hilary turned to him. What was wrong with it? So she didn't listen to pop/rock/etc. all the time. Country was one of her favorites. He shrugged and went back to listening to his CD, closing his eyes and mouthing the lyrics.  
Hilary went back to her magazine. Then, a song came on that made her head snap up and listen closely. Kai had jacked up the volume on his CD player to drown out her music, but she could still hear it, and it caught her attention. She had heard this song before, but never had it had this reaction on her or affected her so badly.  
"Kai!" She practically had to shout for him to hear her. He slipped off the headphones and she turned off the radio as the song went off.  
"What?" He didn't seem all that interested in what she had to say, but he never did anyway, right?  
"I need to use your computer," she said urgently.  
"It's upstairs. Why?" Now he was curious. She was already getting up, and he followed suit.  
"I need to download something," she explained, and he led her to the attic, where his personal laptop was. "Got a blank CD I can borrow?"  
He snagged one off one of the shelves, and handed it to her as she reached over her shoulder. She surfed the net, and found what she was looking for. Inserting the disc (or disk, whatever), she clicked the appropriate buttons, and the download commenced.  
  
Later...(Tyson's house)  
  
Tyson sighed. Why could he not get comfortable anymore? Nothing felt comfortable anymore. At all. He wasn't even comfortable with himself.  
He heard the door open and shut downstairs, but he ignored it. He was half handing off the end of the bed, upside down. His hat fell to the floor, but he didn't feel like picking it up. He closed his eyes. He still missed Hilary, and wished she loved him.  
His bedroom door opened slowly, the hinges creaking slightly. "Go away, Grandpa. I don't want to practice today," he said, bored and whiney, as usual.  
"I don't think practice is necessary right now." That voice didn't sound like Grandpa. In fact, it sounded like...  
He opened his eyes and turned toward the door. "Hilary?" He sat up. She had missed practice for the last few days. He thought she had lied at the bridge and didn't want to see him again.  
"Duh," came the answer as she closed the door.  
"I thought you hated me and never wanted to see me again."  
"Nah. I just needed some time to think," she explained. "You really disappointed me at the bridge ya know."  
"I can change!" Tyson blurted out. "I know that's why you broke up with me! I can make things better, I swear! I can be just like Kai if that's what you" –  
She put her hand over his mouth, stopping him saying anything further. "I thought that was what I wanted, too. But you don't have to change. Not for me, not for anyone," she whispered. He nodded, not knowing why, and she continued. "I realized that it wasn't my place to do that. It wasn't right. It took a song to teach me that," she was sort of laughing while saying the last part, "and I'm gonna play it for you."  
She walked over to the boom box on his dresser and inserted the CD she had burned just an hour ago. She pressed the "play" button. It began, but she fast-forwarded it to the chorus.  
  
"Cupid works for the devil. Be suspicious if he cries. Ya know, sexy shoes are good, But it ain't always right. Chocolate is a band-aid, No matter what they say. Shoes don't stretch. And men...don't...change."  
  
She stopped it at that (A/N: -sarcastically- Three guesses what the song's called.). "That's the way it should be," Hilary commented, returning to sit on the bed beside Tyson.  
"I'm sorry," she apologized, her eyes reflecting that.  
"What for? I'm the one with flaws."  
"Because those flaws are what make you you. I should never have tried to erase them," she told him.  
"But they need to be erased," Tyson protested. She shook her head.  
"No. You take away those few bad idiosyncrasies, as Kai once put it, and you take away you. They're all a part of you. Every single piece. And now," she looked directly into his eyes, smiling. It was one that was contagious. "I wouldn't change them for the world."  
"Well, I suppose you failed to keep me me, then," Tyson joked.  
"Why's that?" She knew he was messing around, but she still wanted to hear this.  
"Because I learned one thing that I need to do. I need to respect people. Especially one certain girl who happens to be in this room that's always been there for me and I'll do anything in my power to be there for."  
Her smile widened. Flattery got you everywhere.  
"Hey, Hilary. Why'd this song inspire you?" Tyson asked out of curiosity.  
She thought for a moment. "Cupid really is evil. He's shot his golden arrows at my heart twice. And I still haven't figured out which tip to follow. Boys don't like to prove they're weak, which crying does, and you've shown me that weakness. The male sex does that only for the one they love. Chocolate...there's nothing it can't cure. And shoes don't stretch. Not far enough to count. Men...don't need to change. The song speaks the truth. And I'm glad it's right."  
They took that moment to share a hug. When they pulled apart, Hilary looked off into space a minute, as though pondering on something. Then, she got up and walked to the door.  
"Where ya goin'?" Tyson inquired. He had hoped she'd keep him company a little longer.  
"I need to do some thinking on my own. I'll skip a few more practices, if that's okay."  
"No probs!"  
"See ya later, Tyson." She left.  
"Maybe a little sooner than we think."  
  
Kohari: Review please! This is the last chapter, besides the epilogue. I'll apologize in advance to KaiHil fans (I'm one, too, so...). But everything points to...the end. I dunno how it'll end myself, but the way I see that I wrote all this...it may end up TyHil. Didn't mean to spoil the surprise. 


	13. Epilogue

Men Don't Change  
  
Kohari: Here's the ending. Nobody kill me, okay? And I don't own Beyblade, so nobody sue me.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Kai and Hilary went steady for another few years. Then, Kai started seeing a few fangirls, and Hilary got jealous. "After two years of his crap, I quit begging," as the song goes (which I definitely do not own.). When they finally broke up, Kai wasted no time going for a girl in a nightclub.  
Tyson caught Hilary on the rebound, and they immediately married. Even Kento was invited, who had been given a taste of humble pie and had fallen for the school nerd (they got married three years after the math). Today, they're living happily, with two kids: a male by the name of Brendan, and a little girl who goes by Katie. They moved to New York to stay close to Max and his mother, who remarried with his father. The others have long since lost touch, but Mr. Dickenson is planning a reunion real soon.  
Ray went back home and married Mariah after Salima disappeared. They own a dojo and teach martial arts and beyblading skills to the neighborhood kids, three of which belong to them, two boys and a female. One of the darling boys was named after Tyson, and if you didn't know any better, you'd say the kid looked just like his namesake. The other was Chang, named after Lee's grandfather, who had given Driger to Ray, and, sadly, deceased shortly before the little tyke was born. The youngest of which was named Kendra Salima, after Ray's second love. The second two have raven hair, but on the young girl, you could swear you saw a twinge of pink.  
Kenny was wed the same year to a super model. Their bundles of joy turned out to be the most intelligent (and good-looking) children in their academies.  
Kai...they have yet to find him. Last time anyone had heard from him, he was in Arabian Peninsula. Max had a hunch it was a honeymoon, but with Kai, you just can't be sure.  
Max...he still misses Mariam. Emily went away to a college in another country, so luckily he still had time to think about who it was he wanted.  
  
Present Day...  
  
"Now, Katie, don't get too dirty!" her loving mother called as the 3- yr-old began to build a castle in the sandbox as her elder brother slid down the slide. They were in one of the local parks, and it was currently crowded with children. Brendan (5) loved playing tetherball, and Hilary and the kids' godfather, Max, looked on with affection as the ball swung this way and that around the pole.  
"Cute kids. Half-wish I had some of my own," Max commented, leaning against the bench Hilary was sitting on at the moment.  
"Thanks. I'm sure you will someday," Hilary encouraged. He usually accompanied her to the park while they waited for Tyson to come home. It had become part of their daily routine for him to pick them up there and they walk the few blocks home. Tyson didn't really like for his wife and kids to be without protection. Ya never know what kind of whackos are on the streets nowadays.  
"But with who?" Max quizzed, chuckling. She allowed herself to laugh slightly. They both knew how Max's heart was tugging in two directions. Not unlike the way Hilary's had.  
"Only time will tell," Hilary sighed. They hadn't seen Mariam in forever. To be honest, they were losing hope that she'd ever come back.  
The subject turned back to Tyson's offspring. "Wonder which one of you they'll end up like," Max pondered aloud, jerking his head in her kids' direction.  
"I dunno," Hilary confessed. "But I can't wait to find out. And whatever they're like, I won't have a negative remark to say about it."  
At that time, Katie and Brendan got all excited and ran over to a silhouette under the park entrance trees. The figure hugged them tightly and picked them up, commenting that they were getting heavier every day.  
Hilary smiled as she stood up. Max stayed where he was as she went over to the man and took Katie, her splitting image, from him.  
"Hey, gorgeous," Tyson greeted as he pecked her on the cheek (Katie: Eww! Kissing!). The two adults laughed at that little statement. Even Max couldn't suppress a grin from a few yards away.  
"Is Uncle Max coming for dinner, Papa?" Brendan asked innocently. His parents looked over at the blond approaching them.  
"That's up to Uncle Max," Hilary answered. To "Uncle Max," she said, "You know you're always welcome, if you want to come over. We have plenty of food." (Brendan: Thanks to Papa!)  
"Nah," Max declined. "Uncle Maxie's got a date tonight with a certain carrot-top visiting during her vacation."  
"Daddy says you two need to go ahead and get hitched," Katie said innocently. Her father blushed, rubbing the back of his head nervously.  
"Does he?" Max asked slyly, and they all burst out with laughter. Eventually, he had to leave. "I gotta go. You know how Em gets when I'm the least second late," he remarked as he said his good-byes and left them to themselves. It was at that time that the family realized that they needed to go on and get home, too.  
Later that night, when the kids were asleep, Hilary lay on the couch watching Tyson flip through the channels of the television. They were on opposite ends of the couch, feet touching (Tyson took advantage of that and flirted with her during commercial breaks). Suddenly, he switched the T.V. off and went over to his little bride and lay on top of her.  
"Do you ever miss Kai?" he inquired, his hands slipping around her waist. How had she managed to stay so skinny?  
"Sometimes," she admitted, and his face fell a little. "But I think that breaking up with him was the best thing to happen to me. If I hadn't..." she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I wouldn't've married the greatest man in the world."  
We all know what happened next. And it was a happily ever after. 


	14. Alternate Ending

Men Don't Change  
  
Kohari: I was so stupid. I accidentally hit a button, and the original document of this closed out on me, and I had to type it all up again (from memory!). But seeing as the epilogue was not to you readers' satisfaction, I have created an alternate ending. See? I go through hell for you people.  
  
Tyson: Why can't I be with Hilary?  
  
Kohari: le ferme!  
  
Tyson: Why?  
  
Kohari: Shut up! Do the disclaimer!   
  
Kaimonetstaska: Ko, it's impossible to do both at once.  
  
Kohari: Who cares?  
  
Tyson: --sigh-- Kohari definitely does not own Beyblade. There, I said it.  
  
Kohari: Okay. Here we go! (the original was still better)  
  
================================================================================  
  
Alternate Ending  
  
================================================================================  
  
Hilary had spoken the truth. She skipped out on almost two weeks' worth of practices. Coincidentally, Kai "forgot" about them as well.  
  
Hilary's parents came home at the end of that first week. They approved of Hilary staying with Kai once they had seen all that he had accomplished and what his grandfather had been forced to leave him.  
  
A few days after their arrival, Hilary and Tyson took a walk down the beach. His smile was enough to replace the sun. It was already late, and the moon was high in the sky. But they talked as though the sun would never boot the lunar sphere out of its place.  
  
Eventually, they had to part ways, and Tyson walked by the school, hoping to collect some memories. It was no longer so intimidating, since he was old enough to quit. It no longer had supreme power over him and his life. He was surprised to see a girl sitting on the steps, crying.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, slipping beside her and rubbing her back gently to comfort her. She nodded sadly, tears still falling like they would never end. Her raven hair cloaked her face, shoulders, and most of her back.  
  
"I will be," she answered, taking out a blade (as in knife blade). Tyson gasped. He knew what she was planning to do, and he couldn't let her do it. This girl was too beautiful, too young. She had to live. She had to. She was only a teenager. Now he knew how Hilary had felt when he had wanted to jump off the bridge. He took the object from her hand.   
  
"I won't let you do this," he explained, placing it behind him and out of her reach. She glared at him, at the same time surprised. Her sapphire eyes pierced into his amber ones (right color?). What was this guy doing? Who did he think he was? It was none of his concern what she did. But as she saw the hat, she knew who he was. He was Tyson of the BladeBreakers.  
  
"Tyson...impossible..." she whispered, astonished. Why would someone like him be here, helping her?  
  
"Yeah. That's me," he said, scratching the back of his head nervously.  
  
"Why?" She was so shocked that her voice was barely audible.  
  
"I've been there, too," he told her in reference to the desire to commit suicide. "And it took a special girl to convince me that it wasn't the right way out." She looked disappointed.  
  
"You're girlfriend?" she asked, not wanting to hear the answer she thought she'd hear.  
  
"No. My friend's girlfriend. But seeing someone in the same pathetic postition I was in makes me feel closer to you." She smiled. Romance bloomed on those steps that night.  
  
Kai leaned against the mansion gates, waiting for Hilary. He smirked as he saw her making her way to the glorious house. "Did it go well?" he asked, talking about the walk.  
  
"Yeah. Perfect," she responded, taking off her shoes, and they went inside.  
  
A similar scene took place two years later. She had lost her keys and hadn't been able to find them. She hadn't known that Kai had stolen and hidden them, but she had thought his behavior suspicious when he hadn't bothered to help her look for them, like it wasn't important.  
  
He awaited her once again at the gates. It was a chilly night, and they both had their coats on. He dug into one of his pockets as she approached, and held out a velvety box. "You forgot something," he said as she took it.  
  
She thought that he had found her keys and put them in it. You know how eccentric rich boys can be. But as she opened the box, she knew it was much more. A diamond ring, set with rose-colored sapphires (yes, they come in a variety of colors now), sat inside. She was speechless for a few seconds, and they sat in awed silence.  
  
"Will you?" Kai asked, breaking her stammered speech of "I's" and "you's",  
  
"Yes!" she squealed, hugging him to the point that it was borderline choking to death.  
  
A Few Years Later...  
  
"Hiya, Chief? Who's this?" Tyson asked the brains behind the team, refering to the blond beside him. It was the BladeBreakers' reunion that Mr. Dickenson had scheduled for them. Most of them hadn't seen each other for what felt like ages.  
  
"This is Claudia, my wife, and our daughter, Taylor," introduced Kenny. "We're expecting another in June."  
  
"I'm a model for "Fashion Victim" magazine." She shook hands with the world champ, shifting her child's position in her arms.  
  
"I'm Tyson, and this is my fiancee, Star." He motioned the girl he had met on the school steps to come over, and they all shook hands once again.  
  
"And how old this little angel?" Star asked the little girl.  
  
"Trois," Taylor answered in French, holding up three fingers.  
  
"She speaks French?" Tyson asked her father.  
  
"She also speaks Russian, Chinese, Japanese, and Spanish," Kenny corrected, rubbing his neck nervously. "French is by far her favorite, as you can tell." (she speaks English, too!)  
  
"We're teaching her Hebrew," Claudia put in.  
  
"So young?" Star wondered aloud, astonished.  
  
"It looks like we have another genius," Tyson joked.   
  
"Actually, the school wants her to skip Kindergarten and first and go straight into the second grade," Kenny bragged.  
  
"Hey, guys!" greeted Max, Emily joining them. She had grown into quite a gorgeous lady. She had ditched the glasses long ago, contacts quickly replacing the out-dated lenses. (Sorry, Mariam/Kai fans) They had gotten married only recently, right after Emily had come home from college.  
  
"Hey, Max. Oh, and I'll have those papers on your mother's desk on Monday, okay?" Kenny informed him.  
  
"No problem."  
  
"You two work together?" Tyson asked, amazed.  
  
"Actually, I'm an assistant to Mrs. Tate (remarried Max's dad). I'm also a technical engineer."  
  
"Wow. I'm impressed."  
  
"You should be," Max told him, kidding around. The ladies were having their own discussion.  
  
"I hope it's okay to have our match Wednesday. The tennis courts are booked for every other day," Emily checked with Claudia.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You play tennis?" Star inquired.  
  
"Yes. Emily's quite a pro at it."  
  
"Look who's talking."  
  
Getting away from that conversation, we see Kai and Hilary, now married, standing beside the refreshments table, their daughter, Madison, 2, in tow. Ray and Mariah joined them.   
  
"Finally decided to marry Mariah, eh, Ray?" Kai questioned as the two women started playing with Madison, asking each other questions and talking.  
  
"Yeah. After Salima moved and wouldn't answer my phone calls, I decided to take Mariah up on her offer." They stood there for a few moments watching the two women be women.  
  
"We're expecting a child in September," Ray commented randomly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Tell me, is it worth it?"  
  
"Well, it's pretty funny seeing her mood swings. And getting all flustered preparing for it. But it was sweet. She was so happy."  
  
"I never thought you had it in you."  
  
Kai shrugged at this statement. He couldn't help but love Hilary. Tyson had gotten over her, and everyone was happy. Pretty soon, the other ladies joined up with them, and Max, Kenny, and Tyson stood beside Ray, watching lovingly the girls discuss tips and stories.  
  
"I love that girl," they all sighed at the same time, causing them to burst into laughter. Their girls hadn't heard that phrase, but they noticed the laughter, and they stared at their husbands (in Star's case, fiancee) like they were insane.  
  
"Don't ask me why I love him," they all commented at the same time, and they, too, burst out into giggles.  
  
After a while, Mr. Dickenson himself showed up, and dinner began. A feast had been prepared, and everyone dug in, swapping "where ya beens" and such. Some events were pretty interesting to listen too, and it was a very fun night. Mr. Dickenson had booked some performers, and the works, and they all danced, sang along, ate, and...well, had fun. Every single one of them wished the night could last forever.  
  
But all good things must come to an end. And this party was great. Their cheeks were pink with excitement as they took off to their respective hotels. They gave out phone, pager, and cell numbers, e-mail addresses, and promises to call and stay in contact.  
  
It was very fun, and they planned to do it again real soon.  
  
===========================================================================  
  
Kohari: Okay. Lame ending. Who cares? The original was way better. But...oh, well. Hope you enjoyed this! Review for me! I don't plan on a sequel, but...who knows? 


End file.
